Thread of Fate, Chapter 12,  April Fool's Day
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: April Fool's Day chapter from my "Thread of Fate" story. Prepare to discover rainbows, the pompadour of time, and pelvic thrusts of epic proportions.


**This is the April Fool's Day chapter I uploaded for my "Thread of Fate" story, so for those of you who are knew, it does reference the events in previous chapters. **

**Also, interestingly, this ended up being the most reviewed chapter in the story. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Link woke up to the sounds of his own moans. Opening his eyes, he gasped at strange sensations entangling his...

Groin.

Link immediately sat up and gaped at Ghirahim giving him a blow job. Already nearing climax, the hero cried out as he shook and released his load inside that warm mouth tasting him hungrily. Panting in shock, he watched while Ghirahim swallowed his essence and wiped his mouth.

"You moaned so much while you were asleep. You really enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Link blushed and looked away.

Ghirahim chuckled at this and pulled the naked hero forward into his arms, embracing him. "Sky child, do not deny what you feel." He whispered sensually into his flushed ear. "You love it every time I touch you." The demon pinched those cute buttocks, deriving a bashful cry. Oh yes, the hero cannot resist his touches! He picked up the sky child in his arms, carrying him and watching that boy glance up at him wearily. No, he was definitely watching him in awe. After all, he was the fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim! Nothing surpasses his beauty, his perfect body, and his perfect charm!

Suddenly, there was pounding coming from outside of the barrier. Both individuals immediately turned their attention to the source of the noise.

Ghirahim dropped Link onto the floor, ignoring the yelp of pain, and walked promptly to the entrance when he glared at some strange individual with abysmal hair pounding frantically. He snapped his fingers and appeared outside to confront the intruder.

Meanwhile, Link scrambled onto his feet and ran to the blocked entrance to glance out, his eyes widening immediately upon recognizing his fellow peer trying to talk to his enemy. Heart filled with fear, Link shouted and tried to warn his friend, who couldn't really hear him through the barrier. But much to his surprise, his friend held out something large in his arms before dropping it onto the ground and running away as fast as he could. Recognizing that it was a giant bomb at the same time as Ghirahim did, Link quickly turned around and ran to the other side of the hut before crouching and covering his head.

_BOOOM!_

The noise rocked the hut, effectively breaking the magical barrier...

...and knocking down the wooden stakes at the entrance.

Carefully, Link glanced up, finding wooden debris on the floor and an opening to his freedom. Immediately worried for the well being of his friend, Link stumbled onto his feet when the large individual with the tallest pompadour one had ever seen burst through into the hut and cried out, "Link! Are you here?"

"Groose!" Link answered. And then, realizing he was naked, he immediately attempted to cover his privates with his hands.

Groose stopped in place, staring. Eyes went large at the sight before him.

"S-Stop staring and let's get out of here!" Link shouted, face turning beet red.

The redhead scratched the side of his temple. "Granny sent me to find you, but...Link, why are you naked?"

Link blushed even more and turned away. Immediately, his peer was upon him.

"C'mon, let's get out of here! The bomb sent that weirdo flying, but he'll be back soon! Let's go!"

Link stumbled as Groose grabbed his wrist and began running. "Wait, my clothes!"

"There's no time!"

Link gasped as he was pulled out of the hut, stark naked. His eyes caught sight of something as he stared into the distance.

The volcano was erupting. No, wait. It looked as though fireballs were launching from the top.

Link frowned. "What's going on-"

"YOU!"

Both Link and Groose whirled around, shocked as they found Ghirahim standing before them, shaking with vehemence. Rage filled those furious eyes as the demon, who was clearly ruffled by the bomb with half his clothes beginning to fall off in tatters, pointed at them with a shaky finger. "No one dares to mess with the Demon Lord Ghirahim, especially someone with hair of an abomination!" He tightened his fist as bloodthirsty fury overcame his unamused face. "The very sight of your appalling hair makes me want to puke rainbows!"

Groose gasped, deeply offended and hurt.

Meanwhile, Link stared warily, unsure of what to do. He and Groose began backing away as Ghirahim walked towards them with threatening intent, the pieces of his clothes disintegrating slowly as he moved.

"I will make sure to cut off that hair in the worst possible way before I MURDER YOU SENSELESS!" Ghirahim raged.

Groose gasped in fear, immediately protecting his hair. "No, it's the pompadour of time!"

"Don't you have a plan?" Link shouted.

"Enough of this! I'm going to get rid of you now so that I can have the hero all to myself," Ghirahim grinned. "After all, I would like to experiment with him more and see just how long his stamina can last."

Link shivered in fear.

"Sorry, but you're not taking him," Groose declared.

Ghirahim scowled. "I'm surprised that with so many of my minions here, you haven't taken an arrow to the knee."

"True. SO TAKE A CHUCHU TO THE FACE!"

Ghirahim didn't have time to react as a piece of yellowish-orange blob flew straight into his face, immediately sucking on his skin. "ARRRGGGGHH!" Ghirahim cried out as he tried to pry the thing off of him.

Meanwhile, Groose immediately grabbed Link's arm and the two ran.

"How did you manage to capture a chuchu?" Link panted as the two ran as fast as they could.

"Well, it was actually the one we caught from the last time."

Link stopped cold in his track. Groose soon followed suit and backtracked to where the hero was standing, stark naked and panting. "You mean-" Link felt the color leave his face as the taller redhead swept him into his arms.

"You remembered the chuchus, right?" Groose leaned in.

"Wait!" Link struggled, trying to push him away. "Groose...OH!" The hero cried out as Groose kneed his naked groin and brought him in closer up against his leg. And then, his peer kissed him passionately on the lips, deriving a gasp of shock before Link pulled away.

"Ever since the honey..."

"Honey?" Link blinked. He looked away. "I don't remember..."

"And the bath."

"Groose, now is not the time!" Link pushed him off. Feeling something weird, he stared down and gaped in shock.

"Your sword is going skyward right now."

"Stop staring! We have to get out of here! Ghirahim is going to kill us!" Link broke free from those strong arms. "And we have another problem on our hands. Look!" He pointed outward at the many watch posts and bokoblins scattered in the area. "There's so many of them! And I don't have my sword!"

Groose stared at him.

Link placed one hand over his groin, blushing furiously. Suddenly, another eruption. Link glanced up. "Strange, the volcano seems kinda'...different."

"There's a reason for that. Call your loftwing."

"What?" Link blinked.

"Trust me."

Nodding, Link whistled loudly. Suddenly, he saw soaring ahead towards them at top speed from the volcano his crimson loftwing. Link stared in awe as the bird landed promptly before them. "How did he come down here?"

"Long story. Hop on! I'll get behind you!" Groose said. The two jumped onto the bird and the loftwing took off without a moment to lose. Just as they left the ground, they heard cries of anguish from a certain demon down below.

"You will PAY!" Ghirahim shouted furiously, his clothes falling off of him still and exposing his naked frame. The demon felt his hair, where parts of it had been ripped off when he pried the chuchu from his face. Immediately, he leaped onto a rock and bellowed across in a booming voice, "All bokoblins! On the count of my thrusts, you will launch rocks and arrows at that flying red bird! Bring them down or feel my wrath!" Ghirahim thrust his hips forward.

On cue, arrows and giant boulders launched into the air.

As Link steered his bird with Groose holding tightly onto him, he swerved suddenly at the sight of things being thrown at them. He tried to fly higher when he felt his bird's hesitation. "Groose, how do we get out of here? The hole in the clouds has closed suddenly!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Fly your bird to the volcano."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just trust me!"

Link did as he was told and steered them in the direction of the volcano. Along the way, they nearly got pegged by rocks.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Ghirahim growled. "Bring them down!" He thrust his hips.

A boulder was launched.

He thrust his hips again.

Another boulder was launched.

He gave three quick thrusts.

Three boulders were launched.

Up in the sky, Link struggled with the constant interruption. "Almost there! Hold on!" Link cried out as he flew them over the top of the volcano.

"It looks like the fabulous Debbie is pissed."

"Who?"

"Stop here. Make your loftwing poop."

"WHAT?"

"Make him poop."

"How do I do that? Or more importantly, WHY?"

Groose kicked his foot gently against the side of the bird. On cue, the bird cried out and pooped a piece into the volcano. Immediately, rumblings rocked the surface.

Link gaped. "What just happened?"

"Our crimson loftwings' poops create a chemical reaction with the volcano. I learned this from our professor."

"Which one?"

"The one who is always using that pet remlit as an excuse to spend time with you and get into your pants."

"Excuse me?"

"Quickly, we need more poop! I fed your loftwing a lot of pumpkins as backup, so he has plenty to unleash. Had him testing it earlier before I came to get you. If we release enough poop into the volcano, we can make the volcano erupt, which will create a hole in the clouds. That way, we can escape!"

"But Groose, doesn't that just create more ashes and cloud the skies more?"

"It'll work. My pompadour is never wrong."

Another boulder launched near them, causing Link to steer the bird away and dodge it successfully. The hero glanced back and saw in the distance his enemy continuing to do a dance.

"Get them down!" Ghirahim thrust his hips.

More projectiles were launched.

Ghirahim growled in anguish. He gave a thrust to the left. And then a thrust to the right. And then two thrusts forward. And two thrusts diagonally. By now, his clothes had fallen apart in tatters, unable to hold on, and his limp rod flopped around along with his swings.

Link dodged the boulders as one flew from the left, and another from the right, and two more straight on. Not wanting to waste anymore attention on the frightening sight going on down below, Link kicked his bird gently. His loftwing cried out and pooped. Link kicked him again, and again the bird pooped. A sudden rumble shook the surface, and Link watched in awe as the lava beneath them began to boil. "I can't believe this is working!"

Groose smirked. "I call it, Phantom Powerass. Now, time to fly!"

Link nodded and steered them away, making his loftwing flap upwards higher and higher and away from the summit when the volcano roared. Lava ejaculated into the air and created an opening in the clouds with its powerful force. Bokoblins screamed down below as the hot liquid began pouring from the mountain and melting everything in its path.

"There's one more thing I want to do," Link said to Groose. He steered the bird back in the direction they had originally come from. Once he reached a certain location, he kicked his bird gently. His bird cried out, and poop unleashed from its hole. There were some strange splatter sounds that came from beneath them when...

"YOU!" Ghirahim raged, shaking his fists as bird dew dew trickled over his face and now naked frame. "HOW DARE YOU! This is why I hate you sky people for always unleashing your wastes over this land from high above! Do you not have a proper plumbing system in place?"

Link smirked and steered his bird back upward towards the opening in the clouds as Ghirahim screamed at the top of his lungs. Payback's a bitch.

As the two flew higher and higher, Link glanced behind him and gaped at the sight before him. "There's...a rainbow!"

A beautiful rainbow trailed out of the end of their loftwing as they glided through the air. Colorful hues decorated the stream that contrasted against the lava-filled, fiery land below.

"Didn't you know?" Groose smirked. "Loftwings...can poop rainbows."

Linked smiled. It was definitely the most breathtaking sight he had ever set his eyes on. He enjoyed the scenery and admired the beauty when he suddenly gasped in shock and horror. "Oh no, Fi!"

"What?" Groose raised a brow.

"Fi! She's still down there! I have to get my Master Sword!" Link froze upon feeling two hands begin caressing his spread out thighs back and forth, back and forth. He felt hot breath over his ear.

"I have a better Master Sword for you."

Link gasped as something hard rubbed up against his buttocks.

"And it can do more than just go skyward."

The young hero shivered. "No...Fi...she..." Link moaned as Groose wrapped his arms around him and began pumping his member. "Oh...!" Link groaned as Groose grinded up and down against his buttocks while his member was tended to wonderfully.

"How long can your stamina last?"

"Groose, I need to concentrate on flying!"

"But we haven't done it on a loftwing before, right?" Groose nibbled on his ear. "And when we get back, I'll show you what the Groosenator can do."

Link panted as Groose stroked him and humped against him. The hero moaned. "Noo...Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is a special day today as we celebrate with our beloved fans and say, Happy April Fool's Day!"


End file.
